


"ti amo." "jeg elsker deg"

by gayscalepa



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, awsten is from norway, contains underaged drinking, geoff is from italy, i forgot how to tag things, i think? it's been awhile since i've read this one, they're both exchange students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscalepa/pseuds/gayscalepa





	"ti amo." "jeg elsker deg"

starting at a new school was already difficult, but starting at a new school in a new country is even worse. both awsten and geoff were going through that difficult change. since they were both considered exchange students, the two of them were placed in a group with an American student that showed them around the school. their tour guide explained things to them that might be different from back home. they were both already missing their home countries when the guide explained to them their schedules. today, they didn't have to do much since it was their first day. 

awsten had arrived at the school earlier than geoff did, but both of them had to wait in the office until the tour guide came downstairs and grabbed them. when geoff showed up, they had gotten their schedules but didn't dare talk to each other yet. geoff was the darker of the two, but they only both glanced at each other for a few seconds at a time.  
when the guide came downstairs, awsten and geoff were given maps of the school. despite awsten being confused, he didn't ask any questions because he was afraid to speak in front of the two strangers. but then they were forced to introduce themselves. geoff had gone first,

"ciao, i am... geoff." his accent was thick, something awsten has never heard before. he was timid and just stared at his shoes. awsten was taken aback by how his voice sounded, but he really liked it. it was something he only heard on television, and even that was rare. awsten thought his voice was gorgeous and his accent was strange. he even felt himself blushing.

"hei, i awsten," he replied in his softer voice. geoff cocked his head to the side when he heard awsten finally talk. now his voice was something he definitely has never heard of before. his voice was in the middle of soft and rough, just the edges were different.   
both of the boys hated starting over again. but coming to the states was their decision and they were hoping that it worked for the best. even in the short time, awsten was fascinated by geoff. he couldn't make out where his accent came from, but he knew ciao was hi in another language but he didn't know which one. he also thought geoff was beautiful. awsten has seen a lot of people living in Norway, but nothing like geoff. 

geoff was confused by the states. they had different names for everything and he didn't really understand that. right now, it was all too confusing and it was nothing like home. his English was broken, too, which complicated things even further. he didn't want to remake friends, so he planned to just sit in the library for the rest of high school. 

whatever accent awsten had made geoff confused, but interested. he wanted to hear him speak more. back in Italy, everyone's voice was rough beside his sisters and other females at school. his dad's voice was rough and low, so this was all different to him. both of the boys wanted to hear each other speak some more, but both were too awkward and shy to say much. 

as they walked around the school together, following the guide, their hands kept brushing against one another. geoff tried to prevent it by shoving his hands into his pockets but that soon was becoming uncomfortable. so, he continued to let their hands touch instead of avoiding it. awsten felt like he was going to explode every time his hand brushed against the other boys. he just wanted geoff to reach out and take his hand, but again, they were strangers. 

the guide stopped them on the second floor and turned around, "do either of you have questions?" he asked politely. his accent wasn't like either of theirs and it confused geoff more than anything. timidly, geoff raised his hand. 

"two middle cene... perché?" geoff asked. again, his broken English mixed with Italian really wasn't helping him right now. he showed the guide his schedule and pointed to the slot that said 'lunch two'. back where he came from, there was only one lunch.  
awsten didn't have any questions so far and stayed quiet. when he heard the voice of the other boy, his face went pink. he swore that he was in love with Geoff's voice. it was just everything he wanted his to be. he blushed deep and looked up at the attractive boy, his heart racing. he couldn't fall for someone on the first day, it was unrealistic and crazy. 

when geoff got the answer he wanted, he nodded and tucked away his schedule again. for the most part, the two boys schedules were the same. they were brought to their first place and walked in together. the guide introduced them to the teacher before wishing them good luck. they sat together in the back of the class, nervous as hell.

awsten was glad their schedules were the same. maybe this would be his chance to learn more about geoff. he blushed a little at the thought as he followed geoff to the back of the class. they sat there quietly for a while, nothing to say unless spoken to. even then, he kept his responses short and quiet. he already knew people were going to ask where he came from and that's why he didn't want to talk much. geoff was doing the same thing.

people usually didn't comment about Geoff's accent because no one really knew where it was from for sure. all they knew it was from somewhere other than America and it was strange. geoff sat there for the whole class, only speaking to awsten and even then, it was just questions about things in the room and most of the time, he wasn't even speaking English.

towards the end of class, awsten turned to geoff and just stopped. he was utterly stunning and awsten swallowed harshly. oh god, geoff was gorgeous. awsten was surely fucked. he sighed shakily and brushed his hair out of his face. he looked at geoff again and blushed. he then spoke up softly.

"um... geoff?" he asked quietly, "your next klasse what?"

geoff perked up a little when he heard the foreign voice say his name. he smiled wide and turned in his seat to glance at him.

"lezione what?" he hummed, pulling his sheet of paper out of his pocket, "chem... stry?"

awsten wanted to cry. geoff was just so gorgeous. he smiled when geoff tried to say chemistry. it was adorable.

"kjemi," awsten repeated and geoff noded, even though he had no clue what awsten had just said. the language barrier was rough. "i can... hjelp you."

again, geoff nodded and smiled at him. he could try and understand him, but he couldn't understand fully what was being said to him without context to everything else around it. geoff was happy that someone was willing to help him in the classes he didn't understand. he was just praying some teach had printed worksheets in Italian so he could try and follow along. that would be a blessing. 

when the bell rang, they both stood up. geoff followed awsten out of the door and into the hallway. he followed behind him like a lost puppy. people gave them weird looks but geoff didn't seem to notice or care.   
"klasse on først ground," awsten said as he lead geoff to the staircase. his English was better than Geoff's, but it was still poor. he knew what some words meant and how to translate things, he tried.

geoff nodded again. he resisted the urge to cling to him like a child, so he kept his distance as they went down the stairs. the hallways smelled weird, both of the boys noticed that. awsten got nervous as they walked because the hallways were clearing and they weren't in class yet. awsten let out a little "takke gud" as they entered their chemistry class. 

geoff kept his head low as he followed awsten instead. this teacher was loud, almost loud enough to hear him down the hall. his voice boomed and geoff didn't like that. they took a seat in the back together again. geoff just prayed this man's voice got quieter. awsten didn't like the loud teachers either, so they just winced in the back of the class together.

for most of the period, geoff just stared at the wall. he knew that it wouldn't benefit his learning at all, but he didn't like to listen to people that yelled. hence why he was trying to space himself out. awsten paid attention though and took down some notes. he tried his best to write them in English, but it was a jumble of Norwegian and English. towards the end of the lesson, geoff ended up with his head on the desk, trying to sleep.

when the lesson had ended, awsten leaned over and tapped on geoff's shoulder, murmuring that the class was almost over and next class would be starting. geoff lifted up his head when he heard the boy speak his name again. he smiled sleepily before looking around. most of the class was already leaving. he picked up his bag quickly and blushed heavily. 

"neste lesson... world historie."

"storia del mondo!" geoff said excitedly. he knew about this class and he enjoyed it when he took it in italy. he got to learn about other places around the world and he enjoyed learning about other cultures.

they went to their next class together, geoff had the biggest smile plastered on his face. this was going to be one of his favorite classes, he knew that for sure. it was the class geoff was going to pay attention in and enjoy without wanting to slam his head against the wall. during that period, geoff listened the whole time and stared contently at the teacher as she talked. it was now awsten's turn not to pay attention and space out.

by the end of the day, both of the boys had learned some words in english and were becoming better at manners and other things in that area. geoff was happy when he was getting picked up by the family he was staying with. he waved bye to awsten as walked across the parking lot.

"addio!" geoff called out to awsten. it made awsten grin.

"ha det!" awsten called back. 

|||

over the next three months, awsten and geoff had grown closer. after seeing each other every day for weeks, they had grown to be best friends. geoff was more confident in his english and awsten was always helping him out when needed.  
right now, they were at a christmas party together. awsten had got invited and he brought geoff along. the majority of the school was there and everyone was getting along and having a great time. about halfway through the party, awsten and geoff had gotten some alcohol into their system by some american kids. they were tricked into drinking it, but geoff only did it because awsten did. geoff copied everything awsten did at this point.

the pair were giggling together in the hallway when awsten was pushed into geoff, which made them stumble back into a doorway. awsten clung onto geoff tightly for support. after noticing what was above their heads, awsten giggled and blushed. mistletoe was above their heads but geoff didn't know that tradition.

"geoff...!" he started, hiccuping a little, "holy shit! y'know what this is, yeah?" he asked, pointing up at the thing hanging above them. he held onto geoff's shoulder for support, just in case they did end up kissing right here, right now.

geoff looked up at the plant and shook his head, "sospeso plant?" he asked. he didn't know why there was a hanging plant in their house, but he just laughed about it with awsten.

"we- we have to kysse!" he managed out, leaning closer to him. this would be unusual for the two, seeing they were only best friends. they've hugged all the time, but kissing would be something new.

geoff blushed darker when awsten said they had to kiss. he still didn't understand these american traditions. they didn't really have this back where he came from. his family didn't really have celebrations this big, either.  
"we gotta kiss!?" he asked, "like, we're sposi?"

awsten nodded quickly. he hiccupped a little and leaned in, "like- like this," he said quietly, briefly pressing his lips against geoff's. he pulled away quickly and looked up at geoff, "like that, for longer!" he giggled. his heart was racing. he wanted to kiss geoff like that since they met. 

geoff didn't kiss back when awsten first pecked his lips. he just stood still but he leaned in on instinct. he giggled when awsten said they had to do it for longer. "americans are diverso," he laughed softly, "we have to repeat?"

awsten drunkenly laughed and nodded, "norway is the samme," he squeaked. he nodded again at his question and looked up to geoff. "kiss me." he giggled, leaning up.

geoff took his opportunity to kiss awsten softly, leaning down and into it. he hadn't kissed anyone else before, awsten was probably his first. but with a foggy mind, he couldn't remember. awsten smiled against geoff's lips and tightened his arms around him quickly. he enjoyed the closeness of the two.

awsten leaned up on his toes more to kiss geoff better, his arms around his neck. he parted his lips a little as an invitation for geoff to deepen the kiss, a blush rose on his cheeks. he really liked kissing geoff. his lips were cracked, but still soft in some way. he enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms of the slightly taller boy.

to geoff, kissing awsten was the best thing. the phrase would rather be kissing has a whole new meaning now, despite him previously not getting why americans liked kissing so much. all around, the kiss was soft and geoff felt so good in that doorway of the stranger's house.

when they parted, awsten gasped, "oh, oh my gud, you're a fantastisk kisser!" he grinned.

geoff always had some type of feelings for awsten, but he never thought he would be acting on them. even in his drunk state, he knew that this wouldn't be the same tomorrow and there was always a chance that it could end up awkward tomorrow. while awsten wore his heart on his sleeve, geoff kept his hidden behind layers. from such a young age, geoff was taught to hide his feelings and if you cried and you were a boy, you were weak. 

they stayed in the doorway, both were giggling and blushing messes, hanging off of each other like loose pieces of clothing. they didn't care who saw them. geoff knew people were more accepted in the states. he would've never kissed another boy back home. geoff leaned against awsten and dipped his head down to kiss his cheek sloppily. he laughed at himself. 

as time ticked by, geoff was realizing that he, in fact, wanted to be with awsten in every way possible. maybe not sex just yet, since he barely grasped that concept until a few weeks ago. but that could be in their future together. in the beginning, they were both so shy around each other and barely talked, but now here they were, kissing in strange houses. 

"gee- geoff, i like you, lots," he mumbled as they found their way to a quieter, more private room. it probably belonged to the person parents, or maybe it was just a guest room. either way, they were going to end up passing out on the bed. 

"aws! i like ya, too!" he gasped, squeezing awsten's face between his two hands. he giggled at the face he made. "you look like... a pesce!"

awsten couldn't look away from geoff, no matter how hard he tried. they tangled themselves together on top of the bedsheets, still giggling and being all touchy-feely. they were pressed up against each other, despite the bed being huge. it could hold at least six people their size. 

geoff took one of awsten's hands and threaded it through his own hair. he liked that feeling. his mom had played with his hair a lot before his passed away and he hasn't had that feeling since. right now seemed like a good time for it. they laid there for a few moments in the silence. even when sober, geoff would've done that with his hands. 

"a pesce?"

"water animal! fins, small shark!"

"oh! a f- fisk?"

geoff nodded quickly and awsten grinned, kissing his forehead. they enjoyed being in each other's arms, even while drunk they both could say they wanted to be with each other. in this altered mindstate, geoff pulled out his phone and typed in his password, messing up two or three times before getting it correct. 

geoff clicked on snapchat before holding his phone above both of their faces. he turned on the front facing flash before tapping on awsten's to pay attention to the camera. he clicked the button, the flash went off, and geoff squinted with the biggest smile on his face. 

he typed into the text bar "il mio ragazzo" before posting it to his story without any other context. he just giggled and pressed some more kisses to the side of awsten's face. the alcohol was soon getting the best of him and it was starting to shut his body down. there were no lights in the room, so he was easily slipping into an unconscious state. sleep would be arriving soon. for the both of them.

the both passed out on each other, intertwined with each other. geoff's phone had rested on the space next to his head, but he'd end up smacking it to the floor in his sleep with how much he moved. their headaches tomorrow would be severe, but neither of them thought about that while intaking the liquid. they slept well through the night and only a few people had walked in on them, hoping it was empty so they were able to sleep there. 

in the morning, the light streaming into the bedroom was total bullshit. it was going right across their faces and geoff was not here for it. geoff turned on his side, facing away from the window and letting out a hissing noise.  
"che diavolo," he muttered with his foreign tongue. 

awsten was having the same complications and he hated the sun right now. it was right in his eyes and it was the first thing he had seen. 

"knull," awsten hissed. he usually loved the sun but this was a rude awakening. he rolled over to see geoff covering his face with his hands. 

"geoff," he said softly and geoff peaked up from behind the blanket, a smile was not present right now. he was more dead inside than anything. 

"awsten," he murmured, "i gotta head pain."

"a headache? me too."

geoff felt around for his phone, panicking a little when he didn't feel it in his pocket like he remembered it to be. he could only remember a few things from last night and kissing awsten was one of those things. he thought his phone would contain more information, though. he felt around the bed before peering over the edge, seeing it on the floor. he picked it up and saw all of the notifications. most of them were from friends back in Italy. 

geoff squinted as he opened snapchat and clicked on the first couple of messages. they were all people who slid up on his story and asked chi!? he didn't even remember what the photo was. geoff hesitantly clicked on the photo and saw that it was just him and awsten. but the caption changed it all. it read il mio ragazzo, which said, my boyfriend. geoff was surely screwed. 

he read all of the other messages. everyone was saying complimenti and voi due siete carini. nothing negative. geoff was so thankful for that. awsten had stayed quiet on his phone the whole time but he too, also saw geoff's snapchat story. he assumed it said something like my best friend, but really, geoff had said they were boyfriends.

to break the silence, awsten said, "we kissed last night. did you like it?"

geoff was taken aback because awsten was so straightforward about it. he blushed but nodded anyway. he really did like kissing awsten and he wanted to do it all of the time now. but it's not too easy to come out and say that to him.

"i did like it, lots," geoff told him honestly and awsten smiled.

"good. so did i."

they both sat up and stared at each other, smiles bother plastered on each other's faces as the silence fell again. geoff so badly wanted to lean up and kiss awsten, but without knowing if that was okay, he didn't. so, awsten took it into his own hands and kissed geoff again softly. geoff kissed back almost instantly, smiling into it. this is what they both wanted. when they parted, they just smiled back at each other. they were lovesick, too happy for their own goods.

"il mio ragazzo," geoff said quietly and awsten furrowed his eyebrows. 

"what?"

"you're that."

"i'm what?"

"my... boyfriend."

"kjæresten din?"

geoff nodded and awsten grinned, pushing geoff back onto the bed and kissing him deeply. this all felt so right and they were both beyond happy now. kissing softly on someone's bed. geoff would've never guessed that this would've happened. he never would've seen himself in a bed, making out with awsten.

they separated again and their smiles were even bigger than they previously were. it might've been too early to say they were in love, but that's what geoff was feeling right now. the feeling his mom had described to him when he was younger. he was feeling that all right now.

geoff sat back with this overwhelming happiness. and awsten felt the same way.

"aws, ti amo."

awsten smiled, "geoff, jeg elsker deg."


End file.
